Yuko, Naruto Civillian Sister?
by HoneyGrl
Summary: Yuko Uzumaki is the elder sister of the ramen loving knucklehead Naruto Uzumaki. Her name fits her well, which means Gentle-child. Those who know of Yuko say she is sweet, kind, very accepting, has a big heart, and a smile that could brighten up your day. Yuko is not a kunoichi of the hidden Leaf village, instead she is a civilian... or is she? (full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I hope you all enjoy this story. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes you might come across. **

**I also have this story on Wattpad under the username chisa97.**

**Summary: Yuko Uzumaki is the elder sister of the ramen loving knucklehead Naruto Uzumaki. Her name fits her well which means Gentle-child. Those who know of Yuko says she is sweet,kind, very accepting has a big heart and a smile that could brighten up your day. Yuko is not a kunoichi of the hidden Leaf village, instead she is a civilian... or is she? Yuko has been keeping some deadly secrets from the people she loves and cares for. The biggest of them all from Naruto her own brother. What will Yuko do when the Akatsuki are looming down and Orochimaru trying to snake his hands onto Sasuke and the destruction of the Leaf? All Yuko can say is this...**

**Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.**

In this story Naruto has a sister who is around one year older than him.

She is a nice sweet girl who everyone cares for, respects, and fears. The way people would describe her is that she has cooking and baking skills beyond her level a big accepting heart, always gentle to even the smallest living creature, naive child who doesn't know about the blood shed of this world and should be protected from such information, and yet someone who is always level headed and can deal with any situation. They also know that it's a big no no to mess with her brother because when you do its like a flip has been switched and she will make sure you never touch her brother again. (Although very few people know this side of her only people who have harmed Naruto in anyway and a few others who have known her since birth)

Naruto wants to always protect his sister from harm after all she is only a civilian. She is a civilian right?

(I don't own Naruto only my character and whoever else I add)


	2. Chapter 2

+Yuko+

_ding_

"Order up, one strawberry shortcake with a strawberry shake is ready" I call to Mizumi a kind middle aged woman who works/helps me here.

I watch as she take it to Tetsuya; a farmer who comes here every week, I watch as he takes a bite and it looks like he goes into complete bliss. I love watching people eat something I made and when they look so happy eating it, it just puts me on cloud 9. It makes staying late hours in the kitchen preparing for the next days food or slaving away trying to make a new recipe completely worth it.

I honestly wouldn't have ever even decided to open this place up if it weren't for my little brother Naruto.

I know what you're most likely thinking 'Naruto the trouble maker' yes Naruto the trouble maker, he always complemented on how great my cooking and baking was he said whenever I sent food over to his class when they had class parties everyone loved my food. So it was because of him that I opened this place up it opened a year ago and it still almost always crowded here, but it does make me happy I enjoy making people smile with something I did it make me all fuzzy inside.

"Isn't it time for you to be going soon you'll be late in picking up your brother Yuko-san." Mizumi tells me as I am putting the final touches to the snack I made for my brother.

"yes I'll be going soon I just need to finish Naruto's snack then I will be on my way." I tell her as I start to wrap up everything .

"I will be back later Mizumi-san" I tell her as I exit the shop.

"be safe' she tells me.

* * *

I make it a habit to go pick up Naruto from school whenever he is done and after I pick him up we go to our secret area and have the snacks that I prepared for us. We use that time to tell each other about our day and to simply relax in each others presence.

I'm no idiot, I know how people treated my brother simply because of him having Kurma inside of him. For a period of time I despised this village and would have loved to see its ruin for all the pain they put my brother through even though it was thanks to him that they are all alive.

My opinion has slightly changed. Don't get me wrong I may be nice to everyone and think positively about people because I truly believe that everyone deserves a second chance, but watching people that are supposed to support my brother treat him like trash irritates me. My love for this village is because of my beloved brother its because he wants to protect this village no matter what.

One day this village is going to realize that they have treated him wrongly one day my brother will be someone everyone looks up to I know it will happen it is his dream after all and his dream is my dream, I believe my brother will make a difference that is why I will love this village as he does.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**It always irritated be on how in the beginning the village treats Naruto like crap then later on they start treating him like he is amazing. It makes me wonder if they realized they used to treat him like crap and then suddenly he is a hero? Are they not the ones who wanted him dead, so like what the hell. **

**I also never got why Naruto wanted to protect his village after the way they treated him and why he needs to prove himself to people who wanted him dead before.**

**Doesn't it annoy you.**


	3. Chapter 3 Valentine Special

Naruto's POV

It's almost Valentine's day and I didn't get anything for Yuko-nee.

"sigh"

What do you get for the bestest person in the world?

"Hmmmmmmmm, I got it Sakura's a girl she should know what girls like believe it!"

* * *

My POV

If you were to look at the streets of Konoha right at this moment all you would see is a bright orange streak and a loud voice yelling "SAKURA-CHAN" if you followed the orange streak you would eventually reach a girl with pink hair who has just taken out the orange streak which so happens to be Naruto and is currently yelling at said boy.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS"

'whack' 'bam' 'clank'

"owwww Sakura-chan you didn't have to go so far, besides I was just gonna ask you what I should get Yuko-nee for Valentine's day? Believe it!" Naruto said with a pout and tears coming from his eyes most likely due to the three bumps on his head that seem to be swelling.

"For Yuko-chan why didn't you say so in the first place idiot" Sakura replied with an annoyed expression.

"..."

"I know why don't you get her some flowers and chocolates and something pretty for her like jewlrey or..." Sakura starts going on and on about what Naruto should get for his big sister each idea more extravagant then the last.

As Naruto listens to her go on and he wonders if those are things that his sister would like. He knows that she dose't like to wear make-up and she dosen't like to wear any nice cloths because as she puts it she dosen't need nice cloths since she bakes &amp; cooks all day that it would just get dirty. She also dosen't like wearing nice jewelry because she says the simpler the better and a gift from the heart is much better... 'simpler the better' 'gift from the heart is much better'

"That's it! Believe it! Thanks Sakura-chan you gave me the perfect idea" Naruto suddenly exclaims and he then dashes off to who knows where.

Sakura has a soft look in her eyes and a smile on her face 'it looks like the idiot figured out what would make Yuko-chan happy, honestly he should know by now that as long as it comes from the heart she will love it no matter what it is. That's one reason why everyone loves her'

"Oh no, I better hurry and get my gifts for everyone or I'll be late to Yuko-chans Valentine party, and if I miss out on her food and chocolates Naruto will sooooo get it!"

* * *

"hehehehehe Yuko~nee is going to love this" Naruto says as he skips out the ********* shop

"Happy Valentine's everyone I hope you enjoy everything." Yuko says as she walks into the living room which is where all her and Naruto's friends are.

As everyone is enjoying their food Sakura and Ino can be seen trying to give Sauske their chocolates that are 'filled with love'. TenTen seeing this suddenly shouts "gift time"

As everyone gathers around for a gift exchange the girls excluding Yuko gave their big gifts to certain individuals and smaller ones to friends.

"Yuko-chan come join us we all got you something" Ino shouts

"You all didn't have to, having you over is enough!" Yuko says with a smile on her face.

*gifts go as followed*

Kiba: "here you go" - a stuffed dog that looked lik Akamaru

Hinata: "I-I hope y-you like it" - a light purple hair clip in the shape of a flower with a blue gem in the center.

Shino: "...here..." - some honey from the bees from his clan (best honey ever)

Ino: "Don't forget me who got you the best gift"- heart shaped dangling earings

Shikamaru: "..how troublesome.." - a shogi board

Choji: "I thought you might like this Yume-san" - a variety of seasonings

TenTen: "every female should look pretty but be deadly" -a fan that has hidden blades in it

Neji: "Take it" - a beautifully desined teacup

Lee: "let the power of youth guide you" - a green jumpsuit -_-'

Sakura: Don't listen to Ino-pig my gift is much better" -a hair ornament (that chopstick one) with a sakura flower dangling.

Sasuke: "hmn" - a soft blue scarf

"Thank you all so much, you all gave me such wonderful gifts I hope mine are ok they arn't that much simply things that I baked" Yuko says with a worried look on her face

"No, it's perfect" everyone but a few (bet you can guess who) shouted

"Yuko-nee you have to look at my gift now. Believe it" Naruto says while proudly showing his wrapped valentine's gift.

"Na-chan you know you didn't have to get me anything, just having you by my side is enough" Yuko says with a soft smile in her eyes.

"Well I wanted to believe it. open up your gift."

Yuko slowly unwraps her gift 'gasp'

Yuko takes out a orange apron first that has 'The best cook and baker' as well as 'The greatest Big sister' on top of the apron in a bright yellow stiching. Yuko then pulls out a picture frame with the picture of her and Naruto playing in the park and the writing on the frame read 'Together forever'

"Naruto thank you" Yuko says with a smile that could, no does rival Naruto's smile

"Anything for my big sister" Naruto says tackling his sister with a big hug that she gladly returns.

Everyone else in the room is thinking of how close of a bond they share together. They are also a bit jelous of Naruto for having Yuko all to himself.

* * *

**I'm trying to get the hang of uploading on this cite. But i'll try and get everything I have on wattpad onto here.**

**(I don't own Naruto if I did some people would not be dead)**


	4. Naruto's love for his sister

_**I do not (sadly) own Naruto! :(**_

* * *

+Yuko+

"Naruto over here!" I call out to him as he is sitting on the swing.

"bonk" ...'sigh' did he seriously just fall off the swing my dear dear brother he must get that clumsiness from me.

"Yuko~nee~chan did you make me my favorite" Naruto ask with a bright smile

"yes Na~chan I have a triple layered extra chocolatey cake, ramen flavored chips, some salmon sushi, rice balls, bbq flavored chicken, some somen, a few slices of cheese cake, lettuce, beef stir-fry, lemonade, and a vanilla milk shake." I tell him. I only have all this food because some how his friends are able to sniff out the food and come to join us.

"I guess we're going to have the others join us. Believe it" Naruto says with that silly grin

"you have guessed right my dear little brother"

=Naruto=

"you have guessed right my dear little brother" Yuko~nee says with a gentle smile.

Whenever nee~chan smiles like that it makes me super glad that I have her. I was so happy that day that she took me in I was going to be kicked out of the orphanage when she came.

_**Flashback**_

_"We can no longer take care of such a filthy monster such as you" said a woman who looked to be in her late 40s to a younger Naruto_

_"b-b-bu-ut how *sob* w-will I li-live *sob*" A crying Naruto asks_

_"the Hokage has been kind enough to buy you an apartment and give you money for food, although why he wants to keep you alive is a mystery." The lady says harshly to Naruto_

_"b-b-but I-I..." *hiccup* *sob* _

_The lady getting tired of Naruto's crying raises her hand to hit him. Seeing this Naruto starts to cower._

_"You stupid useless evil monster just die and be done with yo...huh!" the lady begins to say with her hand about to hit naruto when a pretty girl with red hair catches the lady's wrist in her hand_

_"I would like it if you did not say such cruel things to my brother and do not use such cruel actions" the girl speaks quietly and calmly but you can also here the warning in her voice._

_"y-your y-y-your I-I-I'm sorry I leave your brother in your care" The stupid old hag say then flees_

_Naruto who is still pondering on what the girl says looks at her._

_"ummm are you really my sister" Naruto ask with a new set of tears in his eyes_

_The girl looks down at Naruto's crouched figure and slowly squats beside him. _

_"hello my name is Yuko I am your older sister I'm sorry I have been away for so long forgive me for that, I am one year older then you and you are from now on in my care my little otouto"(hope the spelling is correct) She says with a calm gentle smile on her face_

_Naruto's tears start to leak then he is full out sobbing in his sister's armas "I'm so happy I'm not alone..wahhhh..wahhhh" Yuko gently strokes Narutos head "me to little brother me to"_

**_Flashback end_**

I was only five years old at the time and Yuko~nee only six but she was always so mature. To me she is more like a mama and I'm gonna protect her forever. Believe it!

"Hey Naruto!" I hear Kiba shout in the distance then I see him running towards us with Akamaru.

"What a drag" Shikamaru sighs while walking beside a munching Choji

"hnnn" Idiot teme says as he goes to greet nee-chan

"hello everyone you came just in time nee-chan just finished setting everything up. Believe it!" I say as I wave to everyone.

Some of them won't admit it *cough*teme*cough*shika*cough* but I know they all like being around my nee~chan. She has this calming aura around her that just accepts everyone no matter who or what you are.

"Look Akamaru she even baked you some doggy treats"

"woof"

"what a drag your eating all the food Choji"

"Yum Yuko~chan's cooking is the best nomm nom nom"

"Hmmm it's edible"

"Na~chan if you don't hurry all the food will be gone"

"Hey hands off the Ramen flavored chips Believe it!"

Without Nee~chan I don't think I would really be doing this kind of stuff or even having friends. To me Nee~chan is my most important person and my hero.

Believe it!


	5. Sasuke's Love (kinda)

***I do not own Naruto only Yuko***

* * *

**_+Yuko+_**

"Yuko you are going to have to do something about your brother, he is causing to much trouble" Kotoru a jonin who is usually the one who ends up catching Na-chan tells me

"Now, now Kotoru. You don't need to be so harsh on him he is just having fun, or are you trying to tell me that my brother is not aloud to have fun?" I ask him.

"You know that's not what I'm trying to say but if he keeps acting up the elders are going to do something" He tells me. _I don't care what those elders think if they could just tell everyone the truth nobody would complain about my brother. They all would see him in the same light I do __**'our savior'**_

"Alright Kotoru I shall talk to him. So what exactly was his latest _prank?" _I ask him with maybe a tad bit of amusement. It always amuses me that my brother a Genin can escape from Jonins

"Stop sounding amused Yuko, he painted the faces of the Hokage" He tells me angrily while pointing at said faces.

"Hmmmmm if I did it I would of used a different color for the first but otherwise it looks like a great improvement." I say happily. I think Naruto got all that spunk from our dear mother, she must be very proud.

"_**Yuko**_" Kotaru angrily says with steam coming out of his ears.

*giggle* "Do not worry dear Kota-chan I will have a talking with him" I tell him as I walk back inside of my shop using my old nick-name that I used to call him when we were younger.

I wonder what I should do this evening, knowing Iruka he will have Na~chan clean the faces then most likely take him out for Ramen.

I suppose I shall go visit Sasuke and make sure he is eating correctly and not just eating rice balls again. I guess I'll have to stalk up his fridge with food he just needs to heat up...again.

* * *

'knock''knock' "Sa-chan open up it's me Yuko" I call through the door. 'thump' sounds like something heavy fell. "Are you ok Sa-chan"

As he slowly opens the door he asks me "How many times have I told you not to call me Sa-chan"

"Ok then its ducky-chan" I tell him while I try to hold my laughs in

"Sa-chan is fine" He says while I am walking past him and making my way to the kitchen.

"Ok Sa-chan! Oh I brought some food and all you need to do is heat it up ok and you need to eat your meals" I tell him sometimes he can be a bit lazy or when he is to in to his training he will skip a meal

"Yes _Mom_" He tells me sarcastically

**+Sasuke+**

"Yes _Mom_" I tell her sarcastically

She just laughs and starts putting all the food she brought away. She's putting all my favorites into the fridge. It's thanks to her that I'm not surviving on just rice balls and it's also thanks to her that I didn't completely shut down.

_Flashback_

_"Did you hear what happened to the Uchiha's" _

_"That's the last Uchiha"_

_"Poor thing left all alone"_

_"I heard it was his brother that did it"_

_Stupid. All of them. Why do they have to be so nosy. They don't know what its like. I hate it I hate all of them. ...I...didn't...ask to be alone._

_"Hello!" A girl says suddenly jumping in front of me._

_All the whispering stopped and they just stared at the girl._

_"Who is she? Doesn't she know what happened?"_

_"Is she talking to him out of pity"_

_etc._

_I glared at her but all she did was smile at me. I didn't want her pity I didn't need anyone._

_"I'm not here to pity you" she tells me softly still smiling. I look up into her eyes and all I see is a gentle look filled with warmth. _

_She puts out her hand for me to take and for some reason I grabbed it._

_She led me to a quiet part of the forest near a small lake. She sat down and just stayed their quietly. I don't know why but being around her felt so comforting it made me feel like everything was going to be all right. _

_"It's okay to cry when your sad you know" she tells me gently _

_*sniff* tears started to come to my eyes as I furiously tried to wipe them away._

_"you don't always have to be strong, it's alright to cry over the loved ones you lost. No one will judge you for that" she says as she slowly makes her way over to me and gently puts her arms around me into a comforting hug as I start to cry._

_I cried all through the night and she remained by my side stroking my back, saying comforting words and singing me sweet songs._

_"Why...how did you know..." I started to ask not really knowing how to say it._

_"I lost a few people I loved. I tried to stay strong but I bottled up my feelings so much that I just broke I cried for a whole day and would have kept crying if a certain little brother of mine didn't stop me" She says with a far off look and a sweet smile._

_"Who is your brother?" I ask because he must be someone great to have a sister like this._

_She turned to me and had the biggest, brightest, and happiest smile I have seen on her so far while she told me who her brother was "You might have heard of him, his name is Naruto Uzumaki"_

_I stared at her for the longest time not understanding how that loser could be the younger brother of her. But now that I look at her, her eyes are the same shade of blue as Naruto's not that I noticed._

_"Oh before I forget I am Yuko Uzumaki it is very nice to meet you" she tells me while smiling_

_Loolking at her I realized how beautiful she looked and that she looked to be the same age if not a year older then me. _

_She had beautiful red hair that reached mid back, shiny blue eyes, soft looking skin, and nice smile._

_She was perfect._

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day she has been taking good care of me always making sure I am ok and eating right. When we have a parent-teacher-conference at school she comes and listens to what my instructors have to say about me and she praises me for my accomplishments.

I am always welcome to go to her house or her shop anytime I want. It pisses off Naruto a lot whenever I come over or when they come to my place.

It's thanks to her I feel like I have another family. I even feel like Naruto is my brother... not that I'll ever tell him that.

Being around her also made me realize that I love her and not in a family kind of way but as in an I want to date you way.

I am determined to get her as well


	6. Graduation

_**I do not own Naruto because if I did Itachi would not have died neither would have pervy sage**_

* * *

+Yuko+

There is so much I have to do. I need to finish all the orders here at the bakery then I need to go shopping for more ingredients to prepare Naruto's feast with.

I'm so exited!

Today is the day for Na-chans test to see if he can pass to become a genin. I just know my little brother will pass I made sure he studied hard and as long as be believes he can pass I know he will.

"Hello Yuko" a familiar voice says snapping me out of my thoughts

"Hello Hokage-sama how can I help you today" I ask

"I came to see if I can have some dango" he says with a smile

"of course you can would you like some tea as well" I ask with a smile of my own already knowing the answer

"Yes that would be nice and if you could come join me please"

*sigh* I hope this ends well it's never a good sign when he comes orders dango and then ask for me to join him it never ends in my favor.

*sigh*

I love the Hokage very dearly he is like a grandpa to me and I am so grateful that he looks over Naruto when I can't, but why he won't let me discreetly take out those elders is beyond me. Heck he could even let me take out Danzo as well and I would live happily ever after.

I know it is partly their fault to my brothers treatment and after all they have done and all I have given up they think they can order me around. How very irking they are.

There is a reason I chose to become a civilian and not a ninja like my parents it was so every time Naruto came home from a mission I would be right their with food ready and a big smile to welcome him back from a job well done.

I never want him to come home to a dark empty house.

I suppose I'm going to have to pull a few strings and to make the elders see things in my favor they can be so silly sometimes it's like they forget that they are threatening my brother you would think they knew better by now. I only do some of their so called favors to stay in shape and gather more info on certain people. They are starting to see me as their lap dog and I am no dog. As for Danzo it will be easy to scare him into never working against Naruto. I simply need to remind them of the power I hold.

* * *

**+Naruto+**

I failed.

I didn't become a leaf ninja.

I'm not gonna become a genin.

Maybe everyone is right I'm just a failure.

How am I gonna face my sis? She was so confident in me passing.

"Naruto"

"Mizuki-sensei"

* * *

**+Yuko+ **

Naruto is late. He was supposed to come home three hours ago, its dark out. Oh I hope nothing happened to him.

*knock*knock*

Who would it be at this time of night usually people don't come here.

I opened the door to see Kakashi-san

"How can I help you today kakashi-san" I ask with a bit of confusion in my voice

"I thought I would come to tell you Naruto would be returning home a little late today" he says in a bored tone.

"And why will my brother be returning so late" I calmly ask

"..."

"Ka-ka-shi you should know better then to keep something regarding my brother from me." I say to him in the sweetest voice I have

**+Kakashi+**

"Ka-ka-shi you should know better then to keep something regarding my brother from me." she tells me in a to sweet of a voice.

*sigh*

this is why I didn't want to be the one to tell her what happened she can be so nice but once any harm is done to her brother she will get deadly like a mother with her cub.

"Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll of seals and told him he could be a genin if he could master something in that scroll. Mizuki then tries to kill Naruto but Iruka saved him yada yada yada and he is fine now."

"Did my brother learn anything from the scroll?" she ask with a tilt of her head

"You took this better then I thought you would and yes he learned the shadow clone jutsu." I thought I was going to have make a run for it.

"Oh that's great I always knew my brother was brilliant. As for Mizuki lets just say you are never going to see him again" she says with such a cheerful smile that I have no doubt in my mind that no one but her will ever be seeing him again.

"well that's all I came here to tell you bye" but before I could go she stops me and fills my arm with a five layered bento

"make sure you eat all that understand I swear you are just as bad as sasuke with your eating habits you need a good home cooked meal bye-bye" she says with a smile then slams the door in my face.

Well maybe its a good thing I'm the one who delivered the news not only did I not die but I got Yuko's cooking as well.

**+Yuko+**

When Naruto came home last night with Iruka-san he was so happy and exited.

He rushed up to me and showed me his headband and telling me all about how he defeated Mizuki and learned the shadow clone justu.

I was estatic but then he became quiet

_*flashback*_

_Suddenly Naruto became down _

_"Hey sis" he ask me hesitantly_

_"Yes Na-chan" I softly reply looking a bit concerned of the sudden change in moods_

_"D-Did you know that...that I ha-have a m-mo-monster in me?" he ask quietly looking close to tears and scared of my answer_

_I pull him into my arms and softly murmur to him comforting words then I reply to him_

_"If you are asking if I am aware that you hold the kyuubi in you then yes I'm aware. Although I don't believe he is a monster." He looks a bit shocked at what I told him_

_"What do you mean he is'nt a monster he killed lots of people believe it!" He tells me looking very lost_

_"I think he's lonely. If you think about it he has been all alone for a long time now and having to be repeatedly sealed over and over with no one to talk to and being stuck in a cage is a very lonely thing. Right?" I tell and ask gently _

_"Well I guess but..." He starts before I cut him off_

_"But nothing. We don't know why he attacked do we? Has anyone ever just tried talking to him and trying to understand his point of view instead of pointing accusing fingers? Naruto do you honestly believe that the kyuubi's name is kyuubi? Everyone has a name Naruto, besides the real monsters are those people who point fingers and judge without first knowing the whole story and instead just blaming the innocent because they simply don't want to see the truth." I tell him although I do admit to getting a llitle worked up_

_Naruto looks up at me with understanding although I can tell he still holds some confusion_

_"Oh my dear Na-chan what I am trying to say is that there is always a different view of the story you just have to place yourself in their shoes to understand it alright" I tell him with a soft smile_

_"Don't worry sis I'll do that BELIEVE IT!" He says with such certainty that I do believe it and I know it will be him who save a lot of peoples lives_

_"Ok big day tomorrow so lets go to bed" I say as he starts yawning_

_"Yuko nee can you sleep with me tonight" he ask shyly_

_"Anything for you Na chan" _

_*End of flashback*_

To think though my brother will finally be getting a team and then going off on missions... dangerous missions that could possibly get him killed...maybe having him become a ninja wasn't such a good idea...

"Thank you for coming have a great day" I say cheerfully to my retreating customer

"Alright that was the last of them time to close up the shop" I call out to Mizumi as I clean all the tables and counters.

"I'll be taking my leave now Yuko" Mizumi tell me after we get everything in order

"Ok have a nice dinner with your husband bye"

After closing up the shop I gather the food I made for Naruto and his team and start walking to the academy.

Walking there I run into Konohamaru

"Hi nee-chan" He says excitedly

"Hello Kono-chan what are you doing out so late" I ask him

"Oh I'm heading home now I was just practicing ninja stuff so I could show boss" he tells me looking quite proud with what ever he did

"Boss?" I ask with confusion in my voice

"Yea his name is Naruto Uzumaki he is my rival in becoming the Hokage" He declares

"You met my little brother?" Happy that their is now someone who looks up to him

"Ehhhh he was your brother but how he wasn't anything like you nee-chan" He tells me wondering how I was related to Na-chan

"He is my brother Kono-chan. It's late now you should hurry home alright." I tell him all the while smiling

"Okay bye sis" he yells while running off but not of course before tripping on his scarf

* * *

**+Naruto+**

I can't believe I go stuck on a team with Teme

Plus our Sensei is late everyone already left including Iruka Sensei

"Hey what are you doing Naruto" Sakura yells from behind me

"Hihihihihihi" I laugh as I put a chalk eraser above the door

"That's what he gets for being late" I say jumping down from the chair I was standing on

"I'm not gonna be involved" Sakura says although you can tell she actually wants to see what happens. I used to have a crush on her but I don't think my nee-chan would like her and anyone my nee- chan wouldn't approve of I don't need.

"pfft like a Jonin would fall for that" Teme says and of course Sakura agrees with him

the door opens an **"clack"** it fell on his head

"Hahaha you fell for it" I say pointing at the silver haired dude

"Hmmm My first impression is that I don't like you guys" He says with what I think is a smile

"Well lets begin with introducing our selves" Our sensei says once we all arrive on the roof

"What do you want to know" Sakura ask

"How about your like, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future." he says with his eyes closed

"Why don't you introduce yourself first you look suspicious" Sakura suddenly says although I do agree with her his headband covers his left eye and he has a mask covering his face.

"Ok my name is Kakashi Hatake I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, I have lots of hobbies and dreams for the future hmm don't feel like telling" He says looking and sounding bored

"All he told us was his name" Sakura whispers to us

"Allow me to fill in the gaps. His name as you know is Kakashi Hatake he like his dog summons, his evil orange book, being late, and pushing himself to far. His dislikes are being challenged by Guy-san everyday, having his evil orange book taken or threatened, and other stuff you don't need to know. As for hobbies its reading that evil orange book." nee-chan comes out and starts telling us about our Sensei

"Nee-chan what are you doing here" I ask I thought I was supposed to meet her at home

"Yes Yuko why are you here" Kakashi sensei ask although he doesn't look like he cares much

"Well a little birdy told me you are the sensei for my brother and knowing your habit I thought I would come by with some food for everyone." Nee-chan calmly says with a smile on her face

"My book isn't evil" Kakashi sensei says right after

"Corrupt my brother with that book and every single copy ever made will go up in flames as will the writer of the book" Yuko nee says with a bright smile and a scary aura Kakashi-sensei looks scared and nods his head.

He then turns to face us as Yuko nee is putting the food out in front of us

"Well all of you its your turn now lets start with the one in orange" He says then gets a fork thrown at his head by nee chan

**+MY P.O.V.+**

After Yuko throws and successfully hits Kakashi with a fork Naruto starts his introduction

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and what I like is my sister and cup ramen and when Iruka sensei pays for my ramen, when my sister makes her homemade ramen, and when me my sister and Iruka sensei all go out to eat ramen. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook, when my sister takes away all my cup ramen, when teme comes over for dinner, and when my sister gets mad. Hobbies are pranks I guess. My dream for the future is **to suprprass the hokage and then have the people of the village acknowledge my existence and be able to protect my sister**" Naruto says with a declaration at the end.

Yuko suddenly throws herself at Naruto and hugs him so tightly that he is starting to choke and turn purple

"Na-chan you are just to cute" she squeals as Kakashi pulls her off her now lifeless brother

"Hey I've been wondering but who the hell are you" Sakura suddenly demands pointing at Yuko

"She is dobe's sister Yuko and don't point it's rude" Sauske says with a glare to Sakura. Yuko looks towards Sauske and attacks him with a hug until he to is purple and once again Kakashi is pulling her off one of his student.

"Since your ere why don't you introduce yourself Yuko" Kakashi says

"Okay my name is Yuko Uzumaki I am the older sister of Naruto and self proclaimed older sister of Sauske. I like Naruto, Sasuke, Na-chans friends, cooking, baking, gardening, Kaka-san, Gramps, flowers, animals, and a whole bunch of other stuff that would take me all day to list. My dislikes are anyone mean to Na-chan, anyone who is rude to Na-chan, anyone who does not like Na-chan, and Na chan getting hurt. My hobbies are running my shop and gardening. My dreams for the future is for Na-chan to be happy!" Yuko says smiling all the while

'So all Naruto thinks is his sister and ramen while all Yuko thinks is her brother they certainly turned out interesting' Kakashi thinks to himself.

"Next" Kakashi says

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like a lot of things and I don't really like anything" he says when Yuko looks at him really sadly "except Yuko" Yuko then smiles brightly at him while Naruto glares and Sakura glares at Yuko "hobbies I don't really have and dreams well it's not really a dream more of an ambition to re create my clan and kill a certain man" He says darkly while Naruto is slightly freaked out and Sakura is fangirling.

"Wait I don't get it? Yuko says while looking incredibly confused

"What?" Kakashi ask while the others look at her

"So you want to kill someone and get a girl pregnant?" Yuko ask curiously to Sasuke

Sasuke turns away from her so she doesn't see him blushing Kakashi is hiding a laugh, Sakura has a fangasm, and Naruto is full out glaring at Sasuke thinking he would do that to his sister

'Oh Kushina why is your daughter like you only you would ever bring something like that up' Kakashi thinks

"Ok next" Kakashi says while Yuko looks a bit put out that her question wasn't answered

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The things I like... well the person I like is... hobbies are hehehe and um dreams for the future *screech* ... dislike are Na" Suddenly Sakura feals a cold feeling go through her and she looks at Yuko who is smiling oh so sweetly "... I mean Nato yeah Nato" and the cold feeling goes away while Sakura thinks on how she should be nicer to Naruto if she wants to live.

'Girls her age nowadays only think of boys...with the exception of Yuko she only thinks of her brother.' Kakashi notes to himself

**well yada yada you know blah blah blah **Survival training **yada yoyada **academy **nanana yodi ya **freak out **hoa hu ha gua **no breakfast

Kakashi finishes and disappears

"I will give you a little advice, you should really eat breakfast or you will really regret it." Yuko says as she cleans up all the food

"Well lets go all of you. Sakura would you like us to drop you off at home although you are a ninja it is still dangerous for a girl to walk on her own at this time" Yuko ask sakura

Sakura looks at the person she sees as a great threat to her being with Sasuke and only sees genuine kindness

"If it's alright with you" Sakura shyly says

"Its fine, come on boys lets go and drop her off then we'll drop you of Sasuke" Yuko says as they start going down the stairs


	7. Naruto leaves the villages!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did...I need to think about that...**

* * *

**+Yuko+**

*sniff* *sniff*

"Yuko it's just a simple C rank mission" Kakashi says calmly

"Yeah Nee-chan don't worry I'll finish it before you know it. Believe it!" Naruto tells me looking very exited about going out of the village

"Yuko-nee you don't have to worry we are only escorting someone to their village then we will be back" Sakura says. Over the past few weeks Sakura and I have gotten much closer that I now see her as a little sister.

"Stop crying we'll be back" Sasuke says with a grunt although I know that's his way of telling me not to worry.

"I can't help it *sniff* what if something happens a-a-an-and you come back hurt *sob*" I say to them all the while having tears come out of my eyes

You see they came to telling me they are going out of the village for this mission. This will be the first time they ever left the village for a mission and I can't help but worry. So here we are by the village gate and I am supposed to be sending them off.

"Don't worry Nee-chan besides didn't you say you have a surprise for us soon" Naruto gently reminds me

"Oh yeah it will be all ready by the time you come back so you better be prepared for it" I tell them with my tears coming to a stop

"Okay you all better be on your way so good luck and be safe" I say as they start walking away telling be bye in their own way

I suppose I will have to put in a mission request for a genin team to help me I wonder if I can pick the team I want to help me

**+Naruto+**

"All right we're off" I yell out very exited about going out of the village again

"What are you so exited about Naruto" Sakura ask me but not in a mean way like she use to more of a curious way.

"Well you see when I was younger Yuko-nee would take me out of the village so I could learn more about the outside world as she put it. So she would show me different plants that where edible and ones that where poisonous she also taught me how to find a good place to camp and how to catch things to eat! Although we did also visit other villages from time to time." I tell her thinking of all the times I went out of the village and how much fun Nee-chan always made it

"I remember those trips didn't we once go to the beach" Sasuke suddenly says

I forgot that Nee-chan would allow him to tag along sometimes

"Yeah but I went out with Nee-chan more then you and when it was just me and Nee-chan it was more fun" I tell him while sticking my tongue out at the end.

"Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool" the drunkard asks Kakashi-sensei

"Don't worry I'm a jonin" Kakashi-sensei says laughing

"Hey old man, don't mock ninjas especially a good one like me. I am the cream of the elite in fact one day I'm going to become hokage so remember my name. Naruto Uzumaki!" I tell him confidently

"You the Hokage, I don't think so" He tells me blandly

"Listen here you're old and stupid and when I'm Hokage your going to wish you were alot more respectful to me" I shout to him

"Respect you. I don't think so not even if you become Hokage." He says

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei glare a bit at the old man and as I am about to make a retort I suddenly remember what my sister told me.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Big sis" I ask after watching a movie with her_

_"Yes my little Naruto" she says smiling warmly at me_

_"Why did that man do all those bad things and why was that lady always so mean even though she wasn't on the bad guys side" I ask her because I didn't really understand _

_"Well you see Naruto the lady is mean because everything she loved got taken away from her she lost her mom, dad, brother, and her husband so she dosen't have much hope left in her she stopped believing that good things will happen. As for the man he also lost everything he had but instead of just closing off himself from everyone else like that lady did he decided to take his pain out on others." Yuko-nee tells me softly_

_"How come they didn't just make new friends?" I ask because if they did they would be happy right? They weren't like me who can't make friends._

_"Its because they were scared to loose another person they cared about" She whispers to me although she looks very sad_

_"Well you don't have to ever worry about loosing me Nee-chan because no matter what I will always come back home to you" I tell her confidently cause I know I'll definitely protect my Nee-chan and make sure she's never sad_

_"Then I'll be right here at home waiting for you every time you go out okay" She tells me with a bright smile_

_*end of flashback*_

"Hey old man" I ask suddenly in a quite voice surprising my team

"What you damn brat" He ask me although he looks curious on why my tone has changed.

"Well what did you loose to make you so bitter" I ask

He looks at me with a be-fumbled expression then looks away and keeps walking.

**+My P.O.V.+**

As they are walking everyone in their own thoughts they pass a puddle Naruto and Sasuke immediately put their guards up most likely because they remember what Yuko taught them on all their excursions outside of the village.

Sakura puts her guard up because she can feel Naruto and Sasuke tense up. Yuko has been teaching Sakura to study people and their body language so she can get a feel of whats going on around her.

Kakashi notices the change in his students and wonders what exactly Yuko has been teaching his students when he arrives late.

Suddenly two ninja jump out of the puddle and 'kills' Kakashi while the three genin sweat-drop on how stupid the two unknown ninja are in believing that they actually 'killed' their Sensei.

After they get over how stupid the ninja are they jump into action Sakura positions herself in front of Tazuna with her kunai raised.

Naruto and Sasuke position themselves in front of her side by side and as the two idiot ninja make their way to them they each take off to fight one of the ninja

They successfully (with a bit of help from each other and Sakura not that they would ever admit to it) take down the two ninja and tie them up with the chain they 'killed' Kakashi with.

Naruto suddenly yells out "Kakashi Sensei hurry up and come out from your hiding spot"

Kakashi sheepishly comes out and now is planing to really find out what Yuko has taught them.

"Good job all of you although I believe we need to discuss what Yuko has been teaching you" Kakashi says with a smile

He then walks pass Tazuna and tells him they will need to have a talk then one of the idiot ninja asks "How did you detect our presence"

Kakashi looks at Naruto and Sasuke and says "It was so easy to detect you that even a genin could sense you right Naruto, Sasuke"

The two look at each other.

"It's just that when we went out with Nee-chan one day it started raining so we wnt under a tree for cover." Naruto says

"We were upset that it started to rain but Yuko told us that she loved it when it rained because it cleans out all the bad air and waters all the plants." Sasuke started to say after Naruto finished hi sentence

"She then told us that rain is fun to be in just as much as the sun. As she said that the sun came out and the rain stopped. She then went out and jumped into puddle after puddle laughing the whole time." Naruto says smiling at the memory of his sisters laughter

"She made us join her and we splashed in the puddles till they where all dried up by the sun. When they where all dried up she said "now that its dried we have to wait for the next time it rains to see more puddles"" Sasuke continued

"That's why we knew that someone must have made that piddle purposely because it hasn't rained in a few days" Naruto finished

'They got all that after spending a day with Yuko?' Kakashi thought

**+Yuko+**

"Ah-choo" someone must be thinking of me

"Is their any particular genin teams you would like to help you Yuko" Gramps ask

"I would like either Asuma's team, Kurenai's team, or Guy's team please." I ask nicely

"Well you are in luck all three teams should be finishing their missions and will be here shortly" Gramps tells me

"If I may ask what are you doing that needs more then one team Yuko-san" Iruka ask

"I'm moving" I said smiling brightly although I think I made him more confused

"Well I'm moving into the Namikaze-Uzumaki house. The reason I need so many things is because I need to move out of the place I currently reside in and the house needs a lot of fixing I need it to be repainted and the garden needs to be fixed along with the fences and the inside is such a mess as well. I am also going to need to get new furniture and a bunch of other stuff to make the house more livable." I tell him and by the time I'm done he looks surprised

"You're moving into that house" Iruka exclaimed with shock

"I will not keep my brothers parentage a secret from him any longer he has a right to know who his parents are and that they loved him very much" I said very seriously and I _may have_ added a glare so no one tries to go against my wishes.

Just as Iruka was going to ask something else the doors open and one by one the teams I wanted come in.

"Yuko what are you doing here" Choji ask me after he is done munching on a bag of chips

I smile at all of them and tell them that the Hokage will explain

* * *

**Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense I'll fix things at a later date.**

**And I know Yuko is a bit Mary Sueish but you need to wait and get to know her.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Missions

**I don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto would still have his parents**

* * *

+Yuko+

After the Hokage explained what they had to do I gave them all directions on what to do.

For team Gai they where tasked with moving everything from our old house to our new house.

Team Kurenai was to clean the inside of the house and also the outside.

Team Auna was to clean the garden and fix the fences.

While they did this I went out with Kurenai to buy some paint for the house and fence as well as ordered new furniture and when that was done I bought some groceries.

As soon as I got back I gave them the paint and directed them on which rooms are to be painted what colors and also what the outside of the house would be painted with plus I had them paint the fence.

While they were all painting I started to make dinner for them. It was the least I could do after all they did to help me.

I made curry, sushi, dango, somen, salad, chocolate cake, and some homemade lemonade. I know it seems like alot but I wanted to have a variety of things for them to eat.

* * *

+My P.O.V.+

Once Yuko was done with the food and put it out on the table the group of genins finished all their work and came into the dining room.

"Yuko we're done would you like to look around and see how it looks." Kurenai ask while everyone is washing up for dinner.

"You're done already? Wow you ninjas are so amazing to be able to do all this within a day!" Yuko says excitedly while the others either have a embarrassed expression or a confident expression. (I'm sure you know who has what expression, although shikamaru, shino, and neji have an indifferent expression)

So while Yuko goes ahead and looks around I will try to tell you what the house looks like. The house has 6 bedrooms each with their own bathroom. Down stairs their is a kitchen, dining room, living room, sitting/library room, bathroom, and the master bedroom. Upstairs has the other 5 bedrooms each room is very spacious. Outside is a spacious garden in the front and back of the house. The house is located right next to the forest.

Now to tell you what each room looks like.

Kitchen is very spacious with the lots of counter space for Yuko to prepare the food. It is colored a light sky blue color with white tile flooring (I think they had tile in Naruto)

Dining room has a table (the kind where you have to sit on the floor) that can fit around 12 people it also has a sliding door that leads outside. The room is colored a soft green and and blue.

Living room has a big TV, red couches (a three seater, and two lovebird seaters), yellow carpeting with the walls a beige color. There is also a two windows on either side of the t.v.

Sitting/library room has a nice big window with a window seat, book shelves all against the walls, and bean bags all around the room as well as a small table in the middle of the room that has an assortment of pens and paper.

The down stairs bathroom is colored a bright red with hints of brown. It has a shower, toilet, and sink.

The master bedroom is at the back of the house with a big porch. This will be Yuko's room. It has a King sized bed with a canopy, the sheets are very light baby blue color. She has all the essentials like a dresser, vanity thingy, desk, and whatever else is usually in a room. She also has a big closet, wooden floors, and soft colors are all along the room wal mixing in together. Her bathroom is bright soft colors as well. (Yuko does not like the color white)

The five upstairs bedrooms will be explained later.

**(Sorry I don't exactly know how to explain how I imagine the house in my head)**

* * *

+Shikamaru+

**(Advance apology if he is a bit ooc)**

After we finished eating all the food Yuko-san made us we all went outside into the back yard to relax and look at the stars.

I was surprised that Yuko-san was moving into the Namikaze-Uzumaki house. Ino, Kiba, and those two other genin named Lee and Tenten kept questioning her.

She stopped us in front of the house and explained how it is her house so why shouldn't she move into it. Looking confused as to why she couldn't move into her own home.

She was able to make them shut-up for the rest of the day. Well not the whole day just till now. Here they go starting the questioning, what a drag.

"So what did you mean that this was your house Yuko? Isn't this the Yondaime's house? Why are you and Naruto moving here?" Ino asked question after question while the others looked on just as curious of the answer.

"Well because on my parents will they left this house to Naruto and I. So that would make this my house as well as Naruto's. Don't we have a right to move into our own house?" Yuko calmly says then looks confused at the end.

"But this is the Yondaime Hokage's house so how could your parents leave the house to you" Kiba asks

How stupid can everyone be the answer is obvious.

"Because the 4th Hokage is her father" I say tiredly

It takes awhile for the news to sink in everyone is shocked although admittedly I was shocked to when I figured it out.

That means Naruto really does have a chance at becoming Hokage. What a drag thats going to be.

**"What"** everyone shouts.

"That means you and Naruto are the 4ths kids" Ino exclaims

"Yep Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are our parents" Yuko says smiling

That smile reminds me of when we first met

_*Flashback*_

_It was a sunny day and I was at the top of a hill under a tree and like always watching the clouds. Suddenly the light of the sun is blocked and I look up to see a girl that's maybe a year older then me. She has pretty red hair and bright blue eyes, she was dressed in a light pink kimono with purple flowers on it. She kept looking at me with a huge gentle smile on her face_

_"What are you doing" she ask curiously with a tilt of her head_

_"Looking at the clouds" I tell her blandly_

_"Oh" she says then proceeds to look around. As I think she is finally going to go away she suddenly plops down beside me lies down and looks up at the clouds._

_After a few minutes of silence she suddenly says._

_"I can see why you like looking at the clouds. It's some how very relaxing and interesting." she tells me softly_

_"Hey look that looks like a rabbit" she exclaims pointing to what she thought was a rabbit._

_"It looks like a wolf" I tell her._

_"Not it looks like a bunny" she says with the confidence_

_"*sigh* what a drag, its a wolf you troublesome girl" I tell her _

_She then proceeds to scoot closer to me until she is squished into my side._

_"Hey from this angle it does look like a wolf" she says her voice held with wonder_

_"sigh" she is really troublesome_

_We stayed like that for the next few hours her suddenly pointing at things and telling me what she thinks they look like. She eventually got me to point out clouds and tell her what I thought they looked like._

_It was getting late, she stood up then helped me up. She then proceeded to dust us both off of the grass that clung to our skin._

_"I had lots of fun, I hope we can do this again" she says looking very happy _

_"sigh, how troublesome. I'm usually here every day" I tell her although I don't know why I did._

_"really okay then I'll see you tomorrow! I'll bring us some snacks to." she says excitedly starting to get hyped up for tomorrow._

_"sigh" she seems troublesome_

_she starts to say bye while walking away when suddenly she stops and turns around_

_"Oh, where is my manners. My name is Yuko Uzumaki pleasure to meet you!" she yelled from down the hill with a smile _

_"Shikamaru Nara" I call back to her_

_She looked incredibly happy then yelled "Bye-bye Shika-chan" while waving and running off to her house_

_shika-chan? is that supposed to be me? What a drag._

_*end of flashback*_

I tried to get her to stop calling me Shika-chan but she can be very stubborn.

To this day I still don't understand why I told her when I would be there, but since then she has always came to watch clouds with me.

* * *

+Yuko+

After everyone had their curiosity filled and left I tidied up the kitchen and went off to bed.

I only got a few hours of sleep before I was awaken by and Anbu at 1 o'clock in the morning.

"Lady Yuko your presence is required immediately by the Hokage" He tells me carefully aware that I can sometimes have a foul mood when I am awakened

"Alright let me get dressed" I tell him. He disappears in a puff of smoke.

I get dressed and then make my way to the Hokage's building. Before I can even knock on the door Gramps tells me to come in.

As soon as I come in he seals the room so no one can listen in our conversation. That's how I knew this was serious.

"Yuko I know that you quit being a ninja, and you want nothing to do with the life of a ninja anymore." He starts to say

"You are correct I want nothing to do with that part of my life anymore but you already know this so why are you bringing this up now" I ask calmly. He stares at me knowing that I don't like talking about my time as a ninja.

"Something has happened that requires you to be a ninja once more." He says with some hesitance in his voice.

"And what would require me to put my ninja attire back on" I ask with maybe a bit of malice

"The mission that team Kakashi went on is no longer a C-rank mission but an A-rank mission" He tells me trying to be as calm as he possibly can while telling me my brother can possibly die on this mission.

"Then why can't you send some jonin or anbu out after them? Why must I go out there as a ninja" I say deathly calm

"Their is no anbu or jonin available at the moment. We have a lot more missions coming in then usual so we had to send many out. I also believed it would be best that you go out because if your brother so happens to loose control of the nine tail fox you are the only one that can stop him." He rushed out

I thought all the Pros and Cons about going back on field

"This is the only mission you are sending me on" I ask

"Yes, after this I won't ask you again." He promises me

"I'll leave in the next half hour. You are simply lucky that this mission has to do with my brothers well being other wise I wouldn't be going" I tell him swiftly while making my exit.

"I know" I hear him telling me just as the doors close.

As soon as I get home there is a mission scroll on my dresser I read over it and then proceed to get ready.

I go to the back of my closet and touch a hidden seal that recognizes my chakra, a hidden compartment appears.

I take off all my chakra restraints and all my weights.

I had a chakra restraint on my wrist and ankles. Weights I had all along my legs and arms as well as sewn into my kimono and obi. I also had chakra restraints seals on my rubber bands that I put my hair up.

What can I say I am an Uzumaki.

After I take off all my restraints except for some on my legs and arms (in my defence I took off more then half already) which is only ten pounds each so in all 40 pounds so not that much compared to my usual 150 pounds.

I then put on my ninja attire on. ( picture shown expect imagine her hair as red and with a anbu wolf mask also her attire is longer and a tad less showy)

And make my way to Naruto.


	9. New and Old Friends

**I apologize that it took me so long to update this. Trying to upload on here has been a pain in the butt. This is literally my 10th time trying to upload this so hopefully it goes through. **

* * *

+My P.O.V.+

Yuko rushed to where Naruto was well while we say rushed she actually teleported to him. Yes she knows how to do the same justsu as her father the flying thunder god technique.

When she got to them they where all sleeping except for Kakashi. Seeing this Yuko made sure to hide her presence.

+Yuko+

I hid my presence from Kakashi and watched them from afar in a tree. Being out in the open and using my chakra again brings both good and bad memories. For good memories I remember my team and Sensei; I remember all the times we shared. Then for the bad memories I remember the hellish training we all had to go through.

The reason I was able to become a ninja at such a young age was due to me and my team being a group of prodigies. It became known that we were more aware of the things around us then other children were at the age.

To go into more depth it was proven that my team and I were aware of our surroundings before we were even born. Yes we were aware of things going on in our mothers womb. We all have perfect memory that we can still remember everything from before we were born.

I remember the day I became more aware perfectly.

_*Flashback*_

_(I know this all seems impossible but I'm sure nothing is absolutely impossible. Plus they are ninja and I always believed that if you are a ninja you have a higher intelligence)_

_It was dark but warm and comforting. There was always different warmth's that kept me feeling safe. _

_The lady (who in my later months I found out was my mother) always sang or hummed to me._

_The man (who later on I found out was my father) would always talk to me. _

_At first I didn't understand them to me it seemed like they were just making weird but comforting noises. Slowly I was able to understand the noise they kept making and found out that, that was how they communicated with each other._

_As I developed in the warm space I had, and was able to better understand what was being said I was also able to make out the different warmth's I constantly felt. Two of them were my parents because of the way they always went around me in such a loving way it always made me feel safe. The other warmth I always felt since the day I became aware was more hostile and always tried to stay as far away from me as possible. I was very stubborn even in my mothers womb and kept trying to get the other warmth to notice me and to get it to wrap around me the same way my parents warmth did. It took awhile but finally it gave into my constant pestering and let me wrap myself into it warmth and I tried my best to wrap my warmth around it as well._

_I found that I slept constantly for a long period of time. Much longer then my parents slept that's for sure._

_From listening to the chatter outside I learned that my parents were very important people and others constantly asked about me. It was tiring even to me._

_I also learned that the third warmth that wasn't my parents one was what the people outside called a demon. They always said mean things about my third warmth and I didn't like when they did that it made him angry, so I always tried my best into making my warmth surround him and make him feel comfortable._

_I believe I was 6 or 7 months when I finally learned that the warmth I always felt was actually chakra. After learning that I was able to manipulate my chakra a little to gently brush against my parents chakra and the other third beings one. I believe my parents were shocked when my chakra did that because they kept poking me with their chakra until I poked back. From that point on I think they understood that I was a special child and could understand them because they started talking to me even more then usual. _

_The third chakra flinched when I first touched it. It was very reluctant to come back to me. I think that was the first fit I threw because my third chakra didn't want to comfort me anymore. My parents were distressed when my chakra kept going all over the place when finally my third warmth wrapped around me again. To say my parents were shocked would be an understatement. They were so shocked that the 'demon' as they called him wrapped his chakra around me that they freaked. That was until they felt me start to calm down and relax. _

_They were amazed. _

_They then went to visit two people who were called sannin. I learned that the chakra that didn't randomly fluctuate was Tsunade, my godmother. The chakra that sometimes would flutter around was Jiraiya, who would have been my godfather if I was a boy. Apparently Tsunade and Jiraiya had a huge fight on who would be my parents child's godparent (they refused to be co-godparents) until finally they decide that Tsunade (or is it Aunt Tsunade) would be the godparent of a girl and Jiraiya a boy. _

_So anyway my parents started to explain to them about what I have been doing as well as what my third warmth 'fox' was doing._

_As they were talking I decided to explore my third warmth, at first it wouldn't let me then finally opened up to me. I came to what I believe was a cage and in that cage was a huge fox. At least I thought it was a fox from the descriptions my mother would tell me about different animals._

_The fox just looked at me and I looked at the fox. He finally spoke._

_"You are an odd human child" he said while inspecting me_

_I really wanted to get closer to him and try to see if I could touch his fur. (At this time I was already 8 months so I looked like a normal baby would.)_

_I somehow figured how to work these weird body parts to move and with a bit of help from my chakra I was able to crawl/squirm my way into the cage and right up to the giant fox. He watched me as I tried to touch him. Sadly to say I was back to laying on my back and had to reach up but I couldn't touch him.(crawling/squirming my way to him takes a lot of energy especially with the help of chakra it could also be tiring because I am not meant to be able to do that yet) _

_So the fox just kept looking at me who was trying to reach out and touch him. Finally as if having pity on me he leaned in and let me touch his nose. I smiled and giggled while touching him, he was really soft and warm. I felt his chakra move around me so I mad my chakra move and try to surround him._

_He looked at me like he saw a ghost (something dad was explaining to me with mum butting in)_

_"Odd child indeed" he whispered _

_I then felt something press against my mind it felt like him so I opened my mind to him. I then felt his voice inside my head._

_"You are very strange. Do you not fear me child?" he asked softly._

_It took awhile for me to figure out how to use my mind to talk back to him but he was very patient._

_"Why would I fear my third warmth?' I asked not understanding why I have to be scared of him._

_"Third warmth? You should fear me because I am a monster a demon who brings misery to your kind" He tells me in harsh growly voice_

_"No your my third warmth! My first warmth is mommy my second warmth is daddy and my third warmth is you!" I tell/think to him. He looks at me like he has never heard anyone say something like that to him._

_"You think of me the same way you think of your parents? I suppose you were always a stubborn little human. Like how you made me always keep my chakra by you and if I didn't you would get fussy." __He tells me softly _

_"What do I call you? Don't you have a name like Mommy is Kushina and Daddy is Minato. Wait does that mean your my big brother? Mom said that a big brother always comforts his siblings?" I ask_

_He looked really startled and looked a bit embarrassed as well._

_"My name is Kurama. I am not your big brother but I suppose you can call me that for now." __He tells me gently._

_I smile happily and slowly fall asleep to his soft breathing and his chakra surrounding me._

_Following that Kurama-nii always talked to me in my head when I went back to my warm darkness. _

_Since the meeting my parents had with the two sannin Tsunade-baa-chan (it's what my mom calls her although I don't think Tsunade likes it) would come over all the time and talk to me. She would go on about medical stuff like what to do in certain situations, how to control your chakra to do etc., and how to tell the difference between plants and what each plants use is. In short she talked about stuff that medical ninja would learn. My mom would fall asleep half way but I would gently nudge Tsunade-oba-chan (which is how I should address her or so she said) to let her know that I was still listening._

_Jiraiya-oji-chan would also come and talk to me. He would talk about different justu, nature elements, and about how he was the best ninja in the world. Mom always quickly put him down by saying he was the biggest pervert alive. _

_Another ninja (who from what I could tell by the talking I heard) named Kakashi also came to visit. He preferred talking to me more when my mom was sleeping and he had what he would call Kushina-sitting duty. He was always kind of monotone when talking and he always seemed sad so whenever he was around I would push my chakra out as much as I could to wrap it around him in a comforting way like how mom, dad, Kurama-nii, Tsune-oba-chan, and Jira-oji-chan would with me. I think he liked when I did that._

_The day I was born was not a very pleasant memory. For someone who is used to the dark being suddenly put through a room with nothing but white hurts very much. As soon as I was born into that evil white room I vowed that not only would I never be put in a white room again but that I would also keep the color white far away from me._

_I could tell that alot of people were surprised that during my birth Kurama didn't act up at all. My parents, Jira-oji-chan and Tsune-oba-chan were the only one who wern't surprised about Kurama's calmness. _

_My naming process was a very hazardous time. There was a lot of arguing about what my name was going to be. My dad and Jira-oji wanted to name me Himeko because I was a little princess. Mommy and Tsune-oba also liked that name but didn't think that it should be my first name they wanted my name to be that so arguing initiated, some name that were thrown out were _

_Akako: which means red child, mom took offence and started getting mad -refused-_

_Akari: which means light, I was their light or so they said but then dad started saying stuff about when I get older and I won't be their light but someone else. He and Jira-oji started to get mad -refused-_

_Akemi: Bright and beautiful, same reason as the last -refused-_

_Akira: Intelligent, Tsune-oba thought that it was already a given that I was smart so my name shouldn't be about my intelligence -refused-_

_Chihiro: A thousand questions: mom said she didn't like it -refused-_

_Emiko -refused-_

_Fusako -refused_

_Hanayo -maybe-_

_Hatsuko -refused-_

_Hisae: eternal blessing -maybe-_

_Kako: summer rainbow -maybe-_

_Kaminari: thunder, dad liked this name -maybe- _

_Kaya -maybe-_

_Kiyoko -refused-_

_Kiyomi: pure beauty, tsune-oba-chan liked this name -maybe-_

_Miaka: beautiful red, they all liked this name and mom didn't take offence to it. Dad said since I would look like mom when I grow up with my beautiful red hair I inherited from her -maybe-_

_Mirai: Future, Jira-oji-chan liked this name -maybe-_

_Mitsuko: child of the light, mom licked this name -maybe-_

_It went on and on the list gets longer and longer until Kakashi suddenly butted in_

_"What about Yuko? It means gentle child." He said_

_The others thought it over and then looked at each other_

_"I love it!" They all exclaimed _

_I even heard Kuramas grunt of agreement in my head. They all looked at me to see if I liked the name and I grinned happily at them._

_"Thank you Kakashi! and because you named her you get to be her godfather." My mother said _

_Everyone sweat dropped at how she picked out my godfather but they were happy that it was Kakashi._

_*Flashback end*_

And now we see on how much I remember as child in the womb. The story about my training and team is another story

* * *

+My P.O.V.+

Yuko followed team Kakashi on their journey. She almost revealed herself many times because of how much Naruto talked about missing her and when Sasuke and Sakura agreed with him it made her want to rush and give them hugs.

Anyway as Team Kakashi made their way with no problem to the land of waves Yuko was quietly taking out all the enemy ninja that tried to reach them.

The ninja she took out didn't even put up a fight they just shook in fear when they got a look at her mask.

She had a typical anbu wolf mask the only real difference would be that her mask held no eye holes and instead of a white mask with markings she had a black mask with blood red markings (she hates white remember)

When she was a ninja her and the rest of her team all had black mask the difference between their mask was that the markings on the mask where different colors and the animal was different.

Her team members had the tiger mask, bear mask, and the gorilla mask. When in the Bingo book as a team they were known as shadow because they would all be wearing black, they all wore black capes with their hoods up so all you can see of them would be their markings on their mask (remember they have no eye slits) Well the markings are the last thing you see before you die. To others who are just watchin they simply look like shadows hence the name.

Of course they all had their own name as well although they each had many names people called them. It just depends on who you ask.

Yuko-Wolf mask- names were: red lightning, thunder, child of the beast, child of blood, Hunter wolf, princess, Poison mistress, Healer, cub, Healer cub, Light, evil incarnation, Protector, elemental, etc

Tiger mask names were: Defender, Black death, Plague, Wonder cub, Little knight, child of destruction, bloody mess, Predator, fire breather, etc

Bear mask - Crazy Bear, Vampire, Bulk, hittman, child of evil, Random, deadly knight, prosecutor, weirdo, loose one, earth shaker, curious, dissector, etc.

Gorilla mask - Oni, Satan, Bringer of evil, trainer of the deadly, sin, blood bath, Dark knight, tree bringer, choker, man hunter, reaper, Mama bear, etc.

Don't ask how they got their name lets just say that they went on a lot of different kinds of missions.

(Although if you want a story on any of their names just let me know I have some pretty amusing ideas)

Anywho so Yuko was able to get rid of the ninja that came after the bridge builder. And no she did not kill them she only kills when she absolutely has to. She just beat some sense into them until they realize that they are on the wrong path and they need to change the route they are going (and if some ended up needing immediate care oh well).

After Yuko finished off the last bout of ninja she crossed the large body of water with ease until she was hiding in a tree watching Team Kakashi deal with Moo-chan.

'Wow to think that after the last few years Moo-chan hasn't changed his attire yet. He must like being referred to as a cow' Yuko thinks to herself as she watches Zabuza's boasting.

Yuko finally decides to go hunt down one of her favorite people who she knows is close by. She quickly located his chakra and made her way to him.

She quietly sneaks behind him leans in and then whispers in his ear.

"Long time no see Haku-chan"

Haku quickly jumps away and looks to see who is behind him. When he sees who it is his whole body relaxes.

"Yuko-san it has been awhile." Haku says with a gentle smile on his face

"Haku how many times have I told you to stop being so formal with me." Yuko says with a frown on her face that is still behind a mask

"My apologies Yuko" Haku says a fond smile on his face although nobody can see it cause he is wearing his weird mask.

So they went on with their chit chat catching up with one anothers lives. They then watched the battle that was happening. Haku had to stop Yuko from killing/ seriously injuring Zabuza many times for hurting/scaring/glaring at her beloved brother and his team.

Haku also had to stop Yuko from cheering out loud do to Naruto getting his headband back as well as the three genin's teamwork to free Kakashi.

Haku jumped in shortly after to 'kill' Zabuza then left with the 'dead' body of Zabuza.

(Sorry I just really didn't want to explain the fight)

+Yuko+

My brother has grown so much. He could have taken down Zabuza if Haku didn't step in.

Pretty soon he won't need me...

'sniff' 'sniff' I don't want that day to come. What if he finds a girlfriend and forgets all about me? What if he doesn't want to be seen with his sister anymore? No worse yet what if he finds out my secret and leaves me because he hates me?

I must make sure to do whatever makes him happy even if it means leaving him...although I hope that doesn't happen.

Wahhh I should stop thinking depressing topics. I must focus on my mission.

Anyway I watched as Kakashi got better and started teaching his team about chakra control. To do that he made them climb a tree with only their feet. Sakura was the first to finish then she started to make me cry when she talked about how happy she would have made me if I was their.

For some reason after she said that Na-chan and Sa-chan started training harder. I guess they started training harder because they didn't want to be beat by a girl?


	10. Welcome to the Family

**Okay I do not own Naruto! (Yes it's shocking) **

* * *

+Naruto+

"I bet Yuko-neechan would be so proud of me if she was here." Sakura says at the top of the tree she just climbed.

After she said that it made me think. My Nee-chan always believed in me and I want to make her proud! I won't let anyone show me up not Sakura and definitely not Sasuke.

I'm going to get to the tippy top of this tree Believe it!

+Sasuke+

"I bet Yuko-neechan would be so proud of me if she was here." Sakura said sitting on the tree branch.

Yuko would be proud hmmmm. If I can climb to the top of this tree Yuko will be impressed and maybe she'll finally see how strong I am.

+Sakura+

"I bet Yuko-neechan would be so proud of me if she was here." I say happily.

I was the first one able to climb the tree using only my feet.

Before I met Yuko-neechan I would probably have wanted Sasuke to be proud of me, but now that I have met and gotten to know Yuko its different. She told me to be my own person instead of following others and that the only opinion that matters are of those I care for.

Yuko-neechan has even given me lessons on etiquette, medical herbs, and pressure points. She explains to me the purpose of each lesson, like how or when I should use it.

Being with Yuko feels like she really is my big sister and that I am apart of her family, especially when she lets me help her do the cooking and go to the hot springs together. She doesn't care when I let loose and stop holding everything inside she just wants me to be me. She makes me feel wanted and loved for being me.

That's why I am going to be the best kunoichi ever to not only make her proud but to protect her and all my other important people.

* * *

Time Skip. Ok so far we are on the bridge where Naruto and Sasuke are stuck in the Haku's Ice Dome thing.

+Yuko+

I quietly watch as Na-chan Sa-chan and Ha-chan fight. I then look towards Kaka-chan and Saku-chan who are fighting Za-chan.

I am so proud of my little siblings. They are holding up so well! Fights sure do take me back to those days with my own team.

_*Flashback*_

_"Alright remember we need to work as a team so that means Gorilla and Tiger no fighting" noface told us all sternly from behind his/her mask._

_"Why do they have to send us out why can't they send anbu to do this job they are the adults we are only 5" Bear says with irritation clear in his/her voice_

_"That statement alone kinda tells you why dontcha think. I mean what other 5 year old kid would not only be able to say that sentence but understand it as well?" I tell/question him/her_

_"Just admit it you just don't want to go out do you Bear. Sometimes I think you have some Nara blood in you with the way you act." Tiger says getting fed up and wanting to hurry up and start the mission._

_"Shut up stripes" Bear comments back._

_"What did ya just say you big oaf."Tiger says while starting to get closer to Bear _

_"And you told me and Tiger to not fight obviously you should have made that comment to them" Gorrila said to noface_

_"I swear if it's not one it's the other. Wolf I think your the only one who doesn't get into useless arguments." noface tells me with a sigh_

_"But I think that their arguments make them them. If they didn't argue our days would be filled with silence and that would be bo~ri~ing!" I tell noface cheerfully_

_Noface simply sighs _

_I decided to be nice and give noface a break for once he/she is simply to young to be having to watch over us who are only three-four years younger then him/her. _

_"Settle down and lets go over the details then let us be on our way. The faster we get this done the faster we get home and I'll make everyone their favorite dish" I tell them sternly at first then softly at the end._

_They stopped all movement and looked at me and got into position to debrief._

_*Flashback End*_

We always had fun on missions and we always met back at our secret lair to eat and just spend time together. Our teamwork was always flawless and even if we were to go out and do missions together again at this moment I have no doubt in my mind that we would still be able to work together.

Although I do feel bad for Noface always having to deal with us. Noface was our Sensei and was only around 3 years older then me. I was the youngest of our team, Gorilla was second youngest older then me by only 6 months. Bear was basically a year older then me and Tigerwas about 2 years older then me.

"Boom"

the loud noise suddenly jostled me from my thoughts and I looked to Naruto only to see him using some of Kurama's chakra.

I watch calmly and send some of my chakra to Naruto and watch as it calms Kurama down.

Haku's face is relieved and Naruto looses his will to fight.

*sigh* As much as I didn't want Naruto to harm Haku if Haku was some really mean person he would have taken Naruto's hesitation and made an attack. Naruto...maybe your emotional side is good, it just goes to show that Naruto will be a great Hokage.

"chirp chirp" chidori goes

I hear chidori and look to see Kakashi about to pierce Zabuza.

I rush over.

I see from the corner of my eye that Haku is also rushing over

I suddenly flash in front of Haku just when he gets in front of Zabuza

I then grab a hold of Kakashi's hand and direct chidori away but not without injury.

My side got grazed and I will be the first to tell you that it hurt quite a bit.

+My P.O.V.+

As the blood pours from Yuko's side (which is not seen because she is wearing a big hooded coat).

Everyone else is standing in shock.

Haku and Zabuza because they can't believe Yuko just jumped in front of the chidori for them. (although you would think they would know her sometimes reckless behavior by now)

Kakashi because he can't believe that their is a _shadow_ in front of him when their hasn't been news of them for the past 3 years.

Naruto, Sasuke-coughduckcoughbuttcough-, and Sakura because they can't believe they are standing/breathing in the same space as a _shadow_ although they aren't sure which one because the hood covered the mask.

"If I didn't stop you that would have killed him." Yuko stated in a calm, cold, and emotionless voice

"You would have regretted harming them, and that guilt would have eaten at the young ninjas. Besides you have a common enemy now that will be here shortly." Yuko continued saying after seeing that everyone was still speechless

"T-T-Thank you" Haku finally manages to stutter out. 'She just saved my life...She could have gotten herself killed with how out of practice she is' He thinks to himself suddenly angry at Yuko's recklessness

'The brat is still the same. At least she's better then the rest of her team, even her Sensei was crazy' Zabuza thinks to himself

"Y-Y-Your o-one of t-the s-s-sh-shadows!" Naruto stutters out nervously yet excitedly

"I suppose that is what people call me" Yuko says in an indifferent tone

"I thought the shadow group disappeared?" Kakashi asked after getting out of his shock

"We did but unfortunately I was forced to step out of retirement for a mission" She replied in an irritated/emotionless tone

"Your enemy is here I will be taking my leave" Yuko says before someone can ask anymore question and disappears in puff of black smoke leaving the group shocked once more.

Anyway Gato comes with hundreds of idiot looking men and talks about how he was never going to pay Zabuza and Haku. Then he talked about how he was going to kill them and yada yada yada.

Zabuza agreed to team up with Naruto and his team to take down Gato.

Naruto did Kaze no bushin and and started atacking.

Inari comes with a bunch of the village men

Zabuza got his giant sword and started silently hacking the idiot looking men from behind.

Haku is using senbons to take the enemy out.

Sasuke and Sakura are taking the enemy out with kunai and paper bombs.

Kakashi is simply watching from the side lines since he has faith that he won't need to join.

* * *

+Yuko+

I returned to the village so I could talk to Gramps.

As soon as the village came into sight I flashed into the Hokage's office.

"Lord Hokage my mission has been completed" I tell him emotionless.

It's habit to do when taking missions especially with missions by myself.

"Wolf hand in the report and then change your attire. Come back when you are done" He replied stiffly knowing that I won't be the Yuko most people know unless I get rid of the coat and mask.

"Hello Gramps" I calmly say with a smile

"Hello child. I got in a request from a ninja to allow two rouge ninjas citizenship into the Leaf village" He said

"Oh really and have you decided anything?" I ask curiously

"Yes I was just going to ask if you would allow them to stay with you seeing as how you have room and I know you won't mind extra people helping around." He tells me with a slight smirk

"Oh that's a wonderful idea that means Naruto and I can add more members to our family!" I say cheerfully

"So you approve" He ask even though he knows the answer

"Absolutely!" I exclaim

"They will be here by tomorrow" Gramps says smiling

"Okay! Well I have to go set things up so bye bye Gramps!" I shout as I leave.

+Zabuza+

Me and Haku are currently in front of the Hokage of the Leaf Village, after being interrogated to see how sincere we are about joining the leaf, talking about our living arrangements and that we aren't aloud to go on missions as well as that we are on a 3 month probation.

We wouldn't even have come to the Leaf if it wasn't for that brat.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hello Za-chan how are you recovering" A cheery voice that I know all to well says_

_"What do you want brat" I ask in an irritated voice_

_"How rude and here I came to make a once in a life time offer" she says cheekily_

_I look up her having caught my attention with that. _

_I see she took off her mask an cloak which explains why she sounds so happy. She grew since the last time I saw her which was three years ago I believe._

_"What is it?" I ask a bit curiously_

_"Well what if when this whole thing blows over you come and live in the Leaf Village?" she ask in a tone that I know leaves no room for argument_

_"Why do you bother asking me if your just going to force me no matter what my answer" I ask gruffly_

_"Because it's the polite thing to do silly Za-chan" she says with a smirk_

_"sigh" sometimes I wonder why I ever bother with her in the first place._

_*Flashback End*_

I guess its that power of manipulation as well as her aura that made her the team leader with her group, heck even Noface who was the Sensei listened to her. Especially when she was really irritated with something.

"Hey Gramps where will they be staying" the blonde haired brat ask getting impatient

"The person who will be housing them should be here right about 'knock' 'knock' now. Come in." He starts to say when their was a knock on the door.

"Hello you must be the ones who will be living with my brother and I! Its a pleasure to meet you." A familiar voice says and when I look up their I see Yuko

Damn am I lucky or unlucky?

"Hello my name is Haku and this is my master Zabuza" Haku introduces with a smile on his face.

"Hello Za-chan and Ha-chan welcome to the family!" Yuko says with a calm bright smile on her face

Huh maybe just maybe I won't mind staying here.


	11. Red heads rule

**Please ignore all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Btw if you want to see the next chapters sooner you can always search up this story on Wattpad. I update on there more then here.**

* * *

+Yuko+

"Ehhhhhhh they are going to stay with us!" Naruto shouted looking very shocked yet exited at the same time.

"Yep the Hokage told me yesterday! He even said Kaka-chan recommended it!" I reply happily

"That's great believe it!" Naruto yelled

"come on I'll show you to our hou... we don't have enough room in our house for the both of them ne-chan" Naruto started then looked confused toward the end.

"Didn't I say I would have a surprise for you"

-Time skip-

Naruto loved our house and took the news about who our parents were very nicely. Sadly I wasn't the one to tell him because Grandpa Hokage wanted to be the one to tell Naruto since I was so set on telling him anyways.

Naruto was so happy that our parents had loved him.

Just remembering makes me happy. He came to my room that night...

_Flashback_

_"nee-chan?" Naruto called to me softly from the door way_

_"Yes my dear Na-chan?" I asked just as softly, although I already have a feeling about what we would be talking about._

_"Gramps told me..." He said getting even softer_

_"Do you...h-hate me for not telling you before?" I hesitantly ask him. I mean I understand if he did because no law or order should have stopped me from telling my brother who our parents are._

_"NO NEVER! I mean I could never hate you nee-chan never. No matter what you do I will never ever hate you." Naruto started with a shout but got so serious at the end._

_"I'm glad, it's the same for me you know. I could never hate you." I say putting all my emotions into what I said to get him to understand he is my life._

_"I know" He whispers tears falling down his cheeks and running into my arms_

_I took him in my arms and hugged him as tight as I could, and he hugged me back just as tight._

_"Naruto I want you to understand that our parents loved you very much. I remember mom was so exited to be having you that we had to go out and eat ramen for a whole month straight to celebrate. Dad almost fainted when he heard mom was pregnant again, but then he got the hugest grin on his face and swept mom up and span her around. The time they found out you were going to be a boy your godfather was so exited and started muttering about how he would be teaching you everything he knows; that got him a good beating from mom and my godmother. And when you were born mom and dad were crying tears of joy, they were so happy." I whisper to Naruto while still hugging him._

_Naruto started sobbing into my chest all the while whispering how happy he was that our parents loved him._

_Flashback End_

Naruto slept in my room that night refusing to let me go and truthfully I didn't want to let him go either. Just remembering that night still makes me so upset and helpless.

* * *

+Zabuza P.O.V.+ (sorry if he is a bit ooc)

We have been in the village for a month now.

I would like to say I either hated being in this village or tolerated it.

Unfortunately I despise being in this village.

Because of a stupid brat who is making me her lap dog.

"Za~chan where are you? I need you to go out and get me a few more ingredients." A irritatingly cheerful voice called out to me.

"Why couldn't you have told me what else you needed the last 5 times you made me go today." I asked darkly while planning her death

"Because silly I didn't need it then. And don't get all hissy-fitty with me; why can't you be nice and helpful like Haku-chan." she ask with amusement knowing she is irritating me.

"Just give me the damn list brat." I bark out at her resisting the urge to throw something at her

"Oh Thank you so much Za-chan have a safe trip!" she gave me the list then kicked me out of the house.

Brat.

She is still just as annoying as when I first met her.

_Flashback_

_"We finally have you cornered Zabuza. This is where you and your little partner will be meeting your end." rouge ninja #1 said smugly_

_"To think the great Zabuza of the Hidden Mist Village is going to be dead soon." rouge # 2 said _

_Haku and I were completely depleted of chakra and before we met them we ran into other bounty hunters and we just barley managed to defeat them._

_I closed my eyes as the sword came for my head _

_'kilng' 'bam'_

_I opened my eyes to see a shadow in front of me and the two rouges knocked out in front of a dented wall_

_"Are you alright...oh silly me of course your not here let me heal you" The shadow said and as it comes closer I see a wolf mask._

_"why did you save us?" I ask as I watch it start healing Haku_

_"I hate seeing the innocent getting hurt" it replied in monotone _

_"We are not innocent" I angrily reply_

_"innocent" it says in a lighter tone_

_"not" I say getting more irritated_

_"yes"_

_"no"_

_"yes"_

_"no"_

_"yes"_

_"no"_

_"yes _

_"no"_

_"no"_

_"yes...aghhh"_

_"you fell for it hahaha" it says in a carefree tone that sounds suspiciously like a girl_

_"You are an annoying brat" I say finally fed up. _

_Flashback end_

How irritating she is.

"Oh back again Zabuza-san. Yuko sure is driving you hard"

"What! hahaha she sure is. What do you need now?"

"Zabuza-san you poor thing this is the sixth time today"

"Nah it's nothing compared to yesterday remember he came back 20 times starting at 4:30 a.m."

"Here have some apples to freshen you up"

All the shop keepers make some kind of comment to me.

The more times I come the more times they open up to me...

...That 's why the brat has been sending me out. It was for the civillians to get used to me. Seeing me basically going at her whims made them see I'm not a threat. I'll give her credit it was a good plan.

I guess it has been okay staying in a village.

+Yuko's P.O.V.+

I was walking around when an anbu came to tell me the hokage wanted me.

So I started the journey to the Hokage's office

'knock' 'knock'

"come in" I heard Grandpa Hizu say. (I only call him that when I am in a relatively good mood...and when I know I'm not in any trouble)

I walked in and made my way to Gramps desk; I saw four sand ninjas standing to the side of the desk.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama how may I be of service to you" I ask politely while bowing

"Yuko-san I would like it if you could show our guest around the village and take them to where they will be staying?" Gramps asked with a smile that I knew meant I had no choice.

"I would love to!" I reply. I then take a closer look at the sand ninja, one is obviously the Sensei and he looks boring so we will skip him, the only girl in the group has blonde hair that is up in four pony tails and she has a giant fan on her back, the older of the two boys is wearing all black and he is wearing purple make-up, and last but not least their is...'gasp' a red head like me!

"Oh my gosh!" I yell and then tackle the red head into a hug

The other sand ninjas look at me in shock and horror while my fellow red head looks at me in confusion.

"Why...why are you hu-hugging me? And why did my sand not attack you?" He ask looking even more confused

"Well look at our hair we match! I haven't met to many red heads you know. Us red heads need to stick together!" I tell him excitably

"Yuko please refrain from strangling our guest." Gramps says with a sigh.

"Oh I am so sorry it's just that I always wanted to have another red head as a friend and I rarely get to go out of the village. Our village doesn't have alot of red heads and oh I'm just so exited to have another red head as a friend" I start rambling with wild gestures to my fellow red

"..." Everyone just stares at me the sand ninja in what I believe is shock and Gramps in amusement.

"Oh my oh my how could I ever forget my manners my name is Yuko Uzumaki and I will be happy to show you around my village." I say to them after I get myself in check from my outburst.


	12. Yuko's Character Info (updated)

Name: Yuko (meaning: gentle child) Uzumaki

Age: 14 during the chunin exams (she is around 1 1/2 -2 years older then Naruto)

Hair color: Red (like her moms)

Eye color: Blue (like Naruto's eyes)

Verbal Tic: she does have a verbal tic but she is very good at controlling herself to not use them. She only uses them when she is extremely emotional (like super happy, mad,sad,etc) she uses dattebane like her moms although sometimes dattebano slips out

Ninja Rank: Anbu

Working Under: herself as well as her teams

Team name: Team Genius or Team Shadow (although Gorilla like to call them Team Emo)

Teammates: Noface (team leader), Tiger, Gorilla, and Bear

Weapon: Yuko can use a range of weapons. She prefers to use weapons that are easily hidden and the ones she can't easily hide she gets specially made so they can become easy to hide. (does that make sense?)

Chakra type: Yuko has been trained to use all elements but the ones she favors would be either fire or earth.

Appearance: Yuko usually wears a kimono (always different so up to you until I tell you otherwise) she either keeps her hair up in a loose bun with some hair to frame her face and a small hammer looking ornament in the bun to hold it; or she wears it in a braid down her back with a large ribbon to tie it.

Jutsus: She is very well versed in all types of Jutsu and it is rare for her to not know of a jutsu

What her teammates call her: Yuyu-chan (Tiger), book worm(Tiger, Bear, and Gorilla), Little one (noface), miss mum (Bear), Monster (all), Devil's child (all), wittle wolf (Gorilla) (no i did not spell little wrong it is wittle)

About the Teammates :

Noface:

Gender: Male

Info: Calm, collected, impatient, hates to see him or anyone he considers his to bleed, protective (mostly of Yuko)

He is a great blacksmith and can make almost anything; he is were Yuko normally gets her weapons and accessories

Bear:

Gender: Female

Info: Lazy, patient (usually), loves her little miss mum, hates anything to do with not lying down,

She is a great painter she claims she paints her best paintings when she is making it for Yuko.

As a side job she makes clothes and her clothing is highly sought after but she only really makes clothes for Yuko and high buyers but mostly Yuko

Tiger:

Gender: Male

Info: Hyper, Playful, impatient, Loves fighting, violent, can become very childish, loves Yuko's special cookies that she makes only for him, loves stripes

He is a popular musician and can play any instrument he especially loves to play when Yuko accompanies him with her voice.

Gorilla:

Gender: Male

Info: Sarcastic, Emoish (don't ever say that to his face), can be carefree only with his teammates, Likes to tease everyone,

He is a carpenter and makes the best houses, furniture, etc. All Yuko's furniture is made by him.


	13. Trouble and more friends

**Sorry I always seem to forget to post on this site cause I usually just post on my wattpad account. But I'm trying to transfer everything all the chapters I finished here so hopefully I get it done within the hour. **

**Well enjoy! **

* * *

+Yuko P.O.V.+

"Oh my oh my how could I ever forget my manners my name is Yuko Uzumaki just call me Yuko, and I will be happy to show you around my village." I say to them after I get myself in check from my outburst.

"Thank you for showing us around my name is Temari" the girl with the big fan says

"I'm their Sensei Baki" The sensei dude tells me

"Kankuro's the name" The cat person told me

"Gaara" my fellow red head says

"Now that I know your names lets go" I say as I start to walk out the door

* * *

+Temari P.O.V.+

She's weird is what I'm sure all of us are thinking.

Normal people wouldn't welcome ninjas from another village so warmly. Normal people would feel Gaara's hostile energy and know to stay away from him, they certainly wouldn't go up to him and hug him.

Although when she smiles at us it's so warm and welcoming, but no normal person civilian or shinobi would do that to other shinobi from another village

So all in all.

She is just weird.

* * *

Yuko-san starts to show us around the village and points out where the best place to eat is, where to buy clothes if we need any, etc.

It kind of went like this

"So that over their is our weapon shop, that's where you can find the juiciest fruits our village has to offer, that store holds only silk clothes, over there is where you can find clothes dedicated to ninja, that place has the best tea, those are some training grounds with built in traps so be careful, and this is my store so come any time it's on the house whenever you come."

We stopped in front of the "_Uzumaki_ _Garden"_ this is the place to go in Konohagakure

It's listed in the top ten things that need to be visited before you die

Wait she did just say this is her store 'gasp' this means the owner of Uzumaki Garden has been showing me around and she said that everything we order is on the house

I think I might faint

"WHAT! your the owner of Uzumaki Garden" Kankuro yells/asks in complete shock even Baki-sensei looks shocked

"Well that is what I just said isn't it" Yuko replies in a confused manner

"I never thought you would be so young...I mean all the magazines say your one of the youngest store owners in all the five nations but I didn't think you would be our age! How old are you anyway?" I ask her

"I'm 14" she says with a smile

"YOUR MY AGE!" Kankuro yells out in shock

"I guess so! Would you like to enter and get something to eat? The Lunch time rush should be over." Yuko ask but like she really needs to ask

* * *

+Gaara's P.O.V.+

Yuko Uzumaki is weird

For some odd reason Shukaku doen't want to kill her, with her here its oddly peaceful

"Your correct on the weird part because she will be the weirdest person you ever meet" Shukaku's deep voice fills my head

"Why aren't you trying to get out? why are you letting her live?" I question him he's the one who usually wants blood

"Are you even stupider then I first thought.? I would, if I didn't know what _will_ happen if I tried to kill her. Don't let looks deceive you she _is_ dangerous and make sure you stay on her good side kid because I don't have a death wish and if you try to kill her on your own you will definitely be killed" He says with a scoff

"My sand didn't stop her? Your being nicer and calmer with her around your even talking to me. Who is she?" I wonder partly to myself and partly to Sukaku

"Simple your sand knew she wasn't a threat so it didn't try to protect you and I suggest you shut up and be good around her. Besides we'll kill the next person who crosses our path" Shukaku tells me in an irritated voice.

* * *

"This is soooooo good I could eat this forever" Temari says with hearts flying around her

Kankuro and Baki-Sensei are in similar positions with hearts flying around and moans passing their lips every time they take a bite

"Would you like some as well Ga~chan" Yuko-san asks me with a smile with a platter of different types of snacks held out in front of her

Ga-chan... nobody has ever given me a nick name

"sure" I tell her and grab a piece of butter mochi

As soon as I take a bite I see why they are like this the flavor just burts into my mouth. It's the best thing I have ever eaten

+My P.O.V.+

So after the sand ninja are done pigging out on the snacks Yuko put out for them the sand siblings decide to go out for a bit to explore on their own. They agreed to meet outside of Yuko's store in two hours where they will then proceed to see where they will be staying.

As they are leaving on the other side of the village Team 7 has just finished up their missions

and you know what happens from their (at least you should)

*time-skip (to the end of the confrontation)*

"Huh What about me I bet your dying to know my name" Naruto shouts excitedly

"Not interested lets go we're late" Gaara says as he starts to walk off

"I finally found you! You were late I started to worry that something happened to you." A panting voice says

+Yuko P.O.V.+

"I finally found you! You were late, I started to worry that something happened to you." I say with a slight pant (I do need to keep up my image after all)

"Nee-chan what are you doing here! It's dangerous" Naruto suddenly screams

"huh oh Na-chan what are you doing here oh and Saku-chan, Sa-chan as well! Little Maru-chan what wrong it looks like you've been crying you as well Moe-chan and Udo-chan" I ask curiously

"Wahhh Yuko-nee" The three younger ones suddenly cry and run towards me

"There there its alright I'm here so no need to cry. I won't let anything happen to you" I whisper to them as they cry into my clothes

"Now would someone like to tell me why they are crying" I ask angrily because I hate it when people I care about cry

"Nee-chan it was their fault that dude in the purple makeup tried to hurt Konohamaru. Believe it!" Naruto shouts while pointing his finger at Kankuro

"what reason would Kuro-san have for hurting Maru-chan" I ask while I look over the others to see if anyone is hurt

"THATS JUST IT HE HAD NO REASON! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouts with Sakura and the three younger ones nodding in agreement

"sigh is that true Kuro-san" I ask with a disappointed tone

He looks at me with a guilty look Temari also has that look. Gaara is flat out refusing to look at me

I walk over to Kankuro and just stare at him. I see him squirming in place.

"boink" I lightly hit his head

"Really your a ninja Kuro-kun so you must always be calm and have a clear mind if some small thing such as a younger kid can bother you into loosing composure imagine if something worse happens your lost of composure can get you killed" I start to lecture him about staying calm as he looks at me in shock

I then turn towards Temari

"and you Mari-chan you should know better then to just stand on the side watching what happens. You should have put a stop to this you know your brother would win against kids younger then him for petes sake they are't even Genin" I tell her while she looks like she was about to cry

Next I turn to Gaara

"Gaara you as well should't just watch on the side and should put a stop to such nonsense alright" I tell him softly and he looks at me like he's never seen me

Finally I turn towards the others

"Next time be careful alright and if something happens that's out of your hands get an adult to help okay" I tell them sternly

"Now apologize to each other all of you" I say to all of them

"Sorry" They all say at once

"Good now clean up and your all invited to come over for dinner alright." I say with no room for argument from anyone

I look towards the sand siblings and tell them "Your Sensei is waiting by my store I already showed him where you are staying as well as where I live. So I'll see you within a few hours"

"Come Moe-chan, Udo-chan, and Maru-chan I'll come with you to ask your parents if you can come for dinner and even stay the night" I softly whisper into their ears because they went back to clinging to me

"Yay sleep over!" They shout out and started to dance around me while shouting sleep over

"I'll see you all later" I say to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura

* * *

**Sorry for any and all grammar and/or spelling mistakes in here I will get to fixing it ... one day**


	14. Special

**+Temari P.O.V.+**

It's been awhile since any of us have been scolded like that. The way Yuko-san scolded us was how mom used to.

It was stern but gentle and soft. It makes me miss mom and I bet Kankuro feels the same. Although I don't know about Gaara I don't think he has ever gotten scolded like that like a mother would.

It makes me realize just how much Gaara's missed out. He was robbed of his childhood and as the oldest it should have been my job to be there for him. Since mom wasn't around it should have been me to look after him.

I fail as a sister.

I wasn't there for Gaara when he needed me.

Gaara grew up believing that no one loves him because I listened to father and believed him when he said Gaara was a monster.

If only I had the courage back then to stay by his side.

If only I told him how much mother loved him.

I wonder is it to late?

* * *

**+Naruto P.O.V.+**

Ughhh Nee-chan needs to stop being so friendly.

One day someone's going to take advantage of her and she's going to end up hurt.

Or worse she'll be to nice and friendly with some strange boy and he'll end up falling in love with her and ask her to marry him; because Nee-chan is to nice she'll say yes since she doesn't want to hurt his feelings then he'll take her away from me and I won't ever be able to see her again.

That's it I've decided Nee-chan is never allowed to marry or get close to anyone from the male race. I will make sure no one can trick her into being with them.

Believe it!

I think I went off topic?

* * *

**+Mystery P.O.V.+**

I'm so happy I get to see my precious little miss mum again. I made loads of new clothes for her and I have tons of paintings to fill up her new house.

I hope I get to my little miss mum's before the rest do I want to see her first.

She's going to be so surprised because none of us told her we were coming.

When I get their I'm going to ask her to make me my favorite razzberry tea as well as a whole big plate of green tea flavored dango. Then I'm going to lazz around the hideout and have my little miss mum sing me a song and sleep with me.


	15. Who are you?

**+Yuko P.O.V.+**

'sigh'

I feel like something big and annoying is going to happen.

The last time I got this feeling was when Gorilla and Tiger got into a fight and some rouge ninja decided to come and attack us. Those rouge ninja thought we were distacted and that was their biggest mistake. They ended up in the middle of Gorilla's and Tiger's fight which ended up with 20 bloody rouge ninja and an extinct forest.

It was especially tiring because I had to patch them up (including the rouges) and then I went and remodeled the destroyed area. It's now a big lake area that has plenty of fish and around the edge there is lots of berries.

Oh well now isn't the time to think of the past I need to start preparing dinner. It's been awhile since I cooked for so many new people at home, it's so exiting.

I wonder what everyone would like to eat? I know I'll just make some of everything!

List of who is coming

-Temari

-Kankuro

-Gaara

-Baki

-Konohamaru

-Udon

-Moegi

-Zabuza

-Haku

-Sakura

-Sasuke

-Kakashi

-Naruto

-me

List of things I'm going to make is the following

-Barbecue beef and chicken

-Chicken katsu

-Somen

-Ramen

-Curry

-Rice (which in my oppinion is the best thing ever)

-Turkey with stuffing

-Mashed potato

-Steamed vegtables

-Seasoned tomatoes

-Dango

-Chichi dango

-Butter Mochi

-Double chocolate cake

-Pudding

-Lemonade

-Papaya smoothies

That seems enough for 14 people and the left overs can be used for everyone's lunch.

"Oh Za~chan I need you to go and get me something" I call out after hearing him come through the door

"UGHHHHH YOU DAMN BRAT!" he yells and In the back-round I hear Haku-chan's quiet laughter

* * *

**+Temari's P.O.V.+**

We arrived at Yuko-sans house and where greeted by this pretty girly looking boy who said his name is Haku.

Her house is amazing she has paintings on almost all her walls made by The Satsuki Hana (first name then last) and now that I think about it Yuko was wearing clothes made by her to. It's said that only the very filthy rich can afford clothes made by her and her paintings are pretty pricey as well.

There are also weapons on the wall made by The Ryuu Hoshi who only makes weapons for select people. Its said that his weapons are of the best quality ever and can 1st 10 times longer then other weapons. By the looks of these weapons they are all custom made and just a regular throwing star or kunai knife would $1,000 (to lazy to figure out the Japanese currency) So to think Yuko has custom made weapons that she just uses for displays.

On her music rack she has cd's and instruments signed by The Daichi Moto who is said to be the best music player in all of the five nations. They say he never gives his autograph to anyone. He gave out one autograph and it sold for $1,000,000.

Then the furniture oh my gosh the furniture! The quality as well as the mark on the side of all her furniture means that its made by The Ken Yoshi only the best carpenter in the world. It seems like everything in this house is made by him.

"Is Yuko really filthy rich?" Kankuro ask with his mouth open big enough to fit 20 hot dogs into it and his eyes practically popping out.

"Well she is in the top 5 places to visit in the world as well as the #1 place to eat so she must make a lot of money" I tell him also in heavy shock.

"Maybe all the top people in your magazine know each other and just trade it within their group." Kankuro says

" I somehow doubt that because its widely known that Hana-sama, Hoshi-sama, Moto-sama, and Yoshi-sama don't get along. They also hate to leave things they made together in one place" I tell him (yes she is calling them by their last names)

"Should we start calling Yuko-san Yuko-hime instead" Kankuro ask

"We should have been calling her sama to begin with do you know that her shop is really hard to get into because its usually always crowded and in high demand but not only did she let us in when her store finally took a break from the hustle but we got to taste her food for free and we are about to eat more of her food for dinner" I rant to him

"Yuko-hime it is" He said with Gaara and Baki-sansei nodding in agreement.

But to think Yuko has all of this stuff she could sell it and be happy for the rest of her life as well her children and her childrens children. Now that I think about it her brother Naruto's clothes as un ninja like as it is is made by Satsuki Hana and if this house is anything to go by his weapons must be made by Ryuu Hoshi.

To have all of this Yuko must be someone amazing.

So just who is Yuko Uzumaki?

* * *

Hope you liked this and it wasn't to confusing

Thank you for reading!


End file.
